Poufsouffle un jour, Poufsouffle pour toujours
by Sanga Okami
Summary: Quand les maraudeurs s'en mêle plus rien ne va. Sanga, eleve de la maison de poufsouffle va s'en le vouloir se mettre à dos les maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1: De retour à Poudlard

Je m'appelle Sanga. J'ai 15 ans je rentre en 5ème année à Poudlard dans la maison de Poufsouffle. Mon nom est Maryweather je suis issue d'un famille de "sang pur" qui m'a rejetée car mon père Louis, s'est marié avec une sang mêlé, ma mère, Jade Devils Alexander. De plus, elle était à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard. Mon père était auror, il est mort on m'a jamais expliqué la cause... J'avais 7ans. Ma mère est entrée dans une dépression. J'entendais la famille de mon père murmurer à mon passage. Je suis l'élément "impur" de la famille Maryweather. Un jour en rentrant, j'ai retrouvé ma mère morte dans une baignoire remplie de sang. Mon monde s'est totalement effondré. On m'a envoyé chez la soeur de mon père, Kate, qui s'est mariée avec une autre famille de sang pur, les Malefoy. Cette famille me déteste surtout Marius Malefoy, le père de Lucius qui prend un malin plaisir à me maltraiter. A mes 13 ans on m'a appris que j'avais une tumeur au cerveau, il semble que je sois condamnée selon les magicomages. La seule chose que ma mère m'ai légué est son don : Nous somme par naissance, dans sa famille, des "animagus" et nous communiquons avec tous les animaux aussi bien sous notre forme animal que humaine (ce qui nous différencies des animagus). Je suis une...

Enfin les vacances s'achèvent et une nouvelle année débute. Après avoir passé la voix 9 3/4 unsentiment de liberté m'envahit. Malgré la surveillance constante de Lucius. Je tente vainement de hisser ma valise dans le train.

- Tu voyages toujours aussi léger à ce que je vois.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Severus maintenant tu m'aides, s'il te plait?

- Pffff ! Les femmes !

- Pffff ! Les hommes !

Le train démarra doucement alors qu'un brouhaha nous parvint du couloir. La porte du compartiments'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser apparaitre Lily Evans ainsi que les triplets Emily, Lucy et Wilfred Betrayal

Li: Je suis désolée ils m'ont suivit, j'ai tout fait pour...

E *qui coupe la parole à Lily*: On peux squatter ? Merci c'est trop gentil !

L: Pourquoi tu demandes si c'est pour te répondre toi-même ?

E: C'est juste pour leur donner un semblant d'importance !

W: Logique !

S: Tu peux pas te trouver un autre compartiment ?

E: Nan, ici il y a mon gentil toutou!

Li: Tu traites qui de chien ?

Je lève enfin les yeux de mon livre pour regarder Emily qui me sourit.

Sa: Ah ! C'est de moi que tu parles ?

E: Brave chienchien !

L: Dit pas des trucs comme ça Emily !

E: Lucy arrête de jouer la jalouse ! Je partagerai pas la garde de Sanga avec toi ! Je me la bats déjà avec Wil !

W: Héhé ! Tu as reçus mes croquettes Sanga ?

Sa: Oui c'était trop gentil, fallait pas !

E: Tricheur ! Tu essais de l'achetter !

S: Avec des croquettes ?

L: Sanga est un être humain ! Pas un chien !

Li: Sanga mais défend toi !

Sa: ...

S: Tu me fais honte !

L: Le choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé, tu es à 300% une Poufsouffle.

E: Plus poufsouffle tu meurs !

W: La victimiser me fais presque culpabiliser !  
E: PRESQUE ! Breffons, il est où Malédiction ?

W: Dans ta capuche.

S: C'est quoi malédiction ?

Sa: J'ai peur !

W: Pour pas changer !

Emily sortit de sa capuche un chat tout noir. C'est seulement quand il tourna la tête quej'apperçus deux yeux rouge sang fixés sur moi.

Sa: Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ! Il fait presque aussi peur qu'Emily !

E: Dit bonjour à ton petit frère !

W: Fait attention il porte malheur !

L: Cet été Emily nous a fait un caprice elle voulait un chat et à la fin on s'est retouvés tousles trois avec des animaux. Moi j'ai une chouette toute noir, il s'appelle Nocturne ! Et Wilfredune chauve souris du nom de Crimson !

S: C'est autorisé ça ?

Li: Je sais pas.

E: Je vois pas pourquoi un chien aurait des droits, et pas une chauve souris !

L: Et c'est repartit !

E: Sanga, fait bisoux à Malédiction!

Sa: Dégage ton chat, il fait trop peur !

E: Méchant chien ! Tu mangeras pas ce soir !

J: Qui ne mangera pas ce soir ?

Il manquait plus que ça ! Les maraudeurs venaient de faire leurs apparitions dans le compartiment.

Sa: Ce chat porte vraiment malheur !

E: Quel bonheur !

W: Que venez-vous faire ici ?

R: Il y a plus aucune place dans les autres compartiments. Désolé...

J: Bonjour Servilo ! Oh Lily !

Li: Touche moi, je te tue !

Si: Tiens mes chères cousines et cousin ! Toi je te connais pas.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi. Il s'approcha de moi, je baissa lesyeux vers le livre sur mes genoux. Il me saisit le menton et me redraissa la tête. Quel est ton nom ? Les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. Je réussis à articuler :

- San..ga

Je sentis mes joues rougir alors qu'il me souriait. La voix de Severus me fit revenir à la raison.

S: Lâche la !

Je me degagea de sa prise. Baissant les yeux pour éviter tous les regards posés sur moi. Siriusfixa Severus avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Si: C'est ta petite amie

R: Sirius arrête !

E: Tu peux pas t'empêcher de casser l'ambiance !

Si: Tu es bien placée pour parler !

W: Du calme vous deux !

L: Allez tous vous assoir !

J: Oui maman !

L: Très drôle James !

La tension était à son comble dans le compartiment durant toute la durée du voyage. Emily caressait Malédiction en fusillant Sirius du regard qui la regardait avec tout autant de mépris. Lucy regardait Remus avec des airs "On fait quoi?". Wilfred regardait avec dégoût Peter qui s'empiffrait dans son coin. James lâchait pas des yeux Lily qui semblait prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Et Severus me regardait toutes les deux minutes avec insistance sans que je comprenne pourquoi.  
Je me sentis rassurée lorsque je vis au loin l'imposant château : Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Se_Li_E._L._W.  
Fenêtre Sortie(couloir) Petit plan du compartiment  
Sa_J._Si_R._P.


	2. Chapter 2: Leçon de courage

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée. Rien d'anormal si ce n'est qu'Emily me pourchassait dans toute l'école et à mon plus grand désarroi aujourd'hui, j'avais Métamorphose avec les serpentards donc avec Emily ! A peine installée, Emily se jetta sur la place à côté de moi. Satané Severus il pouvait pas se dépêcher ! Et comme si ce n'étais pas suffisant, McGonagal nous demanda de métamorphoser nos animaux en coussins. Malédiction fit son apparition devant moi. Il me fixait comme à son habitude. Quand Emily tourna le dos j'essaya de lui parler mais rien à faire, il ne voulait pas me répondre, c'était la premiere fois qu'un animal me fouttait des vents !

E: J'adore cette matière ! On va bien s'amuser Sanga, hein Malédiction ?

Sa: Génial...

Mc: Mademoiselle Maryweather, vous souhaitez faire une demonstration ?

E: Je crois bien Professeur !

Sa: *Chienne de vie* Cushionnito !  
Je fus contente du resultat. C'est seulement quand j'entendis Emily exploser de rire que je compris l'erreur !  
Malédiction était devenu un coussin mais on voyait encore ses oreilles et une queue. Quelle malédiction !

Mc: Il était temps que les vacances s'achèvent !

Enfin le cours s'acheva. Enervée je partis vers le parc avec Severus.

Sa: C'est pas vrai j'ai oublié d'aller chercher mon manuel de potion à la bibliotheque. Va rejoindre Lily au lac ! J'arrive !

S: Cours pas tu vas tomber !

Sa: Oki Doki ! A tout de suite !

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, je récuperais mon manuel puis parcouru les rayons pour trouver un livre à me mettre sous la dent. Mais en passant devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac,

j'entendis un brouhaha anormal. Les Maraudeurs faisaient face à Severus qui était dans les airs et Lily qui paraissait furieuse. Mon coeur ratta un battement. Je me précipita vers le lac.  
Une foule immense s'était formée autour de la scène. Je me fraya un chemin dans la masse et m'interposa entre les Maraudeurset Severus. Je mis quelques instants à remarquer l'absence de Lily.

Sa: Arrêtez ! Relâchez-le !

Je fixais le sol, je me sentais rougir.

Si: Tiens la copine de Servilo.

J: Oh ! C'est Sanga ! ça va ?

Sa: Liberez-le !

S: Sanga va t'en. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

Sa: Je peux pas laisser faire...

J: Tu es prête à en assumer les conséquences ?  
Je le fixa sans comprendre. James me regarda rieur. Peter me lâcha pas des yeux. Remus semblait depassé par les évenements et restait à l'écart. Je baissa directement les yeux.

Qu'entendait-il par là ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser Severus. Je hocha la tête à plusieur reprise.

Si: Courageuse pour une poufsouffle.

Je sors ma baguette. Trop tard pour reculer. Je me donne une giffle mentale et lève la tête.  
Je dresse alors un bouclier entre Severus et moi et les Maraudeurs. Le sort s'arrête net et Severus tombe.  
Je me précipite vers lui.

Sa: ça va ? Je suis désolée !

S: Oui, merci.

Sa: Allons nous-en ! Je t'en prie !

S: J'en ai pas fini avec eux !

Je m'agrippa à lui et le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il me sentit trembler.

Sa: Severus, s'il te plait...

Je lui prit la main tout en maintenant le bouclier et m'enfuis sous l'oeil impuissant des Maraudeurs vers le château.


	3. Chapter 3: Douce vengeance

Quelques jours passèrent, j'évitais les maraudeurs depuis "la confrontation". Finis les repas dans la grande salle, le parc, les pièces trop fréquentées...

E: Sanga tu m'impressionnes, t'en prendre aux Maraudeurs !

L: Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? Ils vont se venger !

W: C'est rien de le dire !

E: Tu es morte ! Je pourrais garder ton corps ?

W: Pour la torture, on mène des recherches.

S: Pas la peine de la terroriser.

L: T'inquiete pas, rien ne va t'arriver ! Hein ? Tu as cours quand avec les Gryffondor ?

Sa: Demain matin...

E: Sanga, merci de participer à nos recherches ! Je me demande si tu as un cerveau, demain on sera fixés sur la question !

Le cours de potion approcha à grand pas (Gryffondor/Poufsouffle). Comme par hasard je suis en retard, bien que ce soit pas rare ! Saleté de destin ! J'arrive essoufflée par ma course. Après quelques excuses au professeur, je fais face à la classe à la recheche d'une place. C'est alors que je remarque que Lily est déjà assise à côté d'une fille que je connaissais pas.  
Depuis la "confrontation" un froid s'était installé entre Severus et Lily et c'est moi qui en faisais les fraits. Severus avait mit du temps à m'expliquer la raison. "Sang de bourbe" Choquée par sa réaction, je resta interdite. Severus aimait Lily, je le savais depuis longtemps mais ce qu'il avait fait était irrationnel ! A ma plus grande surprise, je suis restée avec lui plutôt qu'avec la rousse. Lui savait pour ma maladie, elle non. C'était sans doute pour ça que je voulais pas tenter de recoller les morceaux. Je souhaitais la protéger, et plus elle s'éloignera de moi et mieux elle ira. Malgré la boule au coeur que je ressentais à la voir s'éloigner de moi, je restais muette.  
Pour mon plus grand malheur la seule place de libre était celle au fond de la classe avec les Maraudeurs. J'allais mourir avant mon heure. Sirius et James me fixaient avec un sourire et de grands signes quand à Remus il me regardait d'un air désolé. Peter était passé devant sans doute à la demande du Professeur. Misère ! Je fini par m'assoir à côté de Sirius, devant moi James à côté de Remus. Je baissa la tête vers la table recouverte de motifs, très jolis et de différentes couleurs. Vraiment très interessante !

Si: Vraiment très impressionant ton petit tour au parc.

Nerveusement, je commença à tripoter mon élastique aux bras gauche.( N.A: perso j'ai cette habitude) Je rougis malgré moi.

R: Ne t'inquiète pas, il vont pas te manger.

Si: Parle pour toi !

J: Arrête tu vas l'effrayer.

Si: Mais non !

Sirius passa son bras sur mon épaule et m'attira vers lui.

Si: On fait un beau couple ?

J: Oui, je dois l'avouer.

R: Sirius, tu la gênes.

Sirius baissa les yeux pour me regarder me débattre contre son étreinte. Il eut un grand sourire. Furieuse, je le repoussa avec plus de hargne. Enfin, je réussis à me libérer de son étreinte et à m'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Heureusement le professeur commença la pratique, faire un filtre d'amour en binome. Il manquait plus que ça ! Je commença la potion sans prêter attention à Sirius, qui me regardait avec un grand sourire. ça m'arrangeais qu'il ne m'aide pas. J'aurais sans doute raté ma potion. Le professeur Slughorn s'approcha de notre table et nous félicita de MON travail. La cloche sonna et je m'enfuis à travers les couloirs vers la grande salle en laissant Sirius ranger. Je commença à manger tout en parlant à des personnes ici et là. Je remarqua que Sirius manquait à l'appel à la table des Gryffondor. Mais je le vis quelques minutes plus tard entrer sourire aux lèvres .

-Sirius-

J: Pourquoi tu souris ?

R: Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? On peux pas te laisser seul.

Si: Moi ? Je ne fais jamais rien.

J: Je dirais presque jamais rien.

R: ça s'arrange pas avec les années.

P: ça c'est vrai.

Je regardais la table des Poufsouffles, enfin elle prit son verre. Le spectacle allait pouvoir commencer. A peine avait-elle but quelques gorgées qu'elle me chercha des yeux. Elle se leva et trottina vers moi. Elle sauta sur moi, et me saisit la bouche. Remus, James, Peter firent les yeux ronds.

R: Me dit pas que tu as fait ça !

J: Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu abuses là !  
Je la repoussa doucement. Elle fit une moue adorable.

Sa: Siriuchounet ! Embrasse moi !

James rigola de plus belle.

R: Amène la ailleurs, tout le monde nous regarde!

En effet tout le monde nous regardaient. Je vis alors Severus suivis de près par Emily, Lucy et Wilfred, ce dernier marchait tranquillement les mains dans les poches.

S: Vous lui avez fait boire un philtre d'amour ?

L: Sanga, viens !

E: Lâche cet abruti !

Sanga commença à me déboutoner ma chemise et à me caresser le torse.  
Emily et Severus essayent de prendre chacun un bras à Sanga.

Sa: Laissez moi tranquille ! Je suis occupée ! Et traite pas mon Sirius à moi !

Elle reprit ma bouche. Je lui pris les mains pour qu'elle arrête de me déshabiller. Severus la prit par la taille et Wilfred les jambes.

E: Sanga, calme toi ! Lucy tu peux nous aider au lieu de tenir ta mâchoire, elle va pas tomber !

L: Je fais quoi ?

E: Prend son sac !

Sa: Lâchez moi ! J'aime Siiirriiiusss !

Emily ouvrit la marche pour ouvrir les portes suivit par Severus et Wilfred qui tentaient de maitriser Sanga qui était plus chaude que la braise. Et Lucy qui courait derrière la troupe en zigzagant entre les tables.

R: Tu es partit trop loin Sirius.

J: J'ai cru qu'elle allait te violer !

P: Pas si innocente que ça, la petite Poufsouffle.

Tout en reboutonnant ma chemise, je vis au loin Lily qui continuait à manger comme si de rien n'était. Cela m'étonna de plus que Sanga était sa meilleure amie selon les dires de Remus.

Si: Méfait accomplit !

J: Je crois qu'elle va te détester Patmol

R: Le mot est faible. Tu l'as ridiculisée devant toute l'école.

P: C'était drôle !

Si: Elle s'en remettra...

J: La tête de Severus ! Comment tu as fait ça ?

Si: J'ai prit sa préparation et j'ai demandé à un elfe de maison de la mettre dans son jus de citrouille à son insu.


	4. Chapter 4:  Je te deteste

Sanga-

Je me réveille complètement dans le gaz.

Sa: Où suis-je ?

E: Dans les toilettes.

Sa: Dans les toilettes ? Je fous quoi dans les toilettes ?

L: Tu te souviens de rien ?

Sa: Je me souviens juste que j'étais dans la grande salle et que je mangeait. Que s'est il passé ?

Un silence se fit, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire encore plus paniquer. Severus respira à fond puis prit la parole.

S: Les Maraudeurs t'ont fait boire un philtre d'amour. Tu as... euh...

E: Embrassé Black !

Sa: Le Sirius Black ?

E: Tu en connais combien ?

Sa: C'est pas possible ! Qui le sait ?

L: Quelques personnes...

E: Tout le monde, même les profs!

Sa: C'est pas vrai ! C'est une blague ? Rassurez moi !  
E

mily évita mon regard.

L: On t'a emmenée de force pour te faire retrouver tes esprits.

Je vis Severus accroupit sur un chaudron dont s'élevait encore de la fumée. Je resta un moment abasourdie.

Sa: Et Lily ? Elle...

E: Lily ? Tu la vois là ? Elle n'a pas levé les yeux de son assiette !

Je vis la mâchoire de Severus se crisper, mon ceur tomba plus bas dans mon estomac.

Sa: Je peux plus sortir d'ici... Je vais changer d'établissement, même de continent et si possible de planète, mieux de galaxie !

L: Reste calme, on verra bien ce qui va se passer. Ce n'est pas ta faute...

E: Moi, je vais te dire ce qui va se passer, tu vas te faire harceler par les groupies de Sirius, tourner en ridicule être montrée du doigt et Lucius va te descendre !

W: Ne va pas en cours cet aprem.

Je passa tout l'après midi dans le parc entourée de Severus et des triplets. Les quelques inconscients qui osèrent s'approcher de notre groupe se firent injurier et ensorceller par Emily.  
Le lendemain qui était un samedi je me leva tôt et partie en direction du parc. Puis vers onze heure je rejoignis Severus à la bibliothèque.

Sa: Tu as mis où le livre de potion sur la medecine ?

S: Sur l'étagère au fond à droite.

En allant vers l'étagère que Severus m'avait indiqué je remarquait un groupe de filles de Serdaigle qui me fixait.

Pouf 1: C'est pas la fille qui s'est jetée sur Sirius ?

Pouf 2: Oui, tu as raison ! Pfff ! Elle est pas canon, Sirius mérite mieux !

Pouf 3: Je te jure, une vraie trainée !

Mon coeur ratta un battement. Je me précipita hors de la bibliothèque, sans même avertir Severus et m'enfuis à travers les couloirs. Tous chuchotais, rigolais à mon passage.

Lu: Tiens ! Tiens ! Sanga.

Lucius me fit obstacle accompagné de trois autres Serpentards.

Lu: J'entends beaucoups parler de toi depuis ton petit spectacle d'hier.

Je lui accorda même pas un regard. Enervée, je contourna le groupe pour continuer mon errance mais les Serpentards m'encerclèrent. La seule fille du groupe me regarda avec mépris. Elle était la cousine de Sirius Black. Bellatrix

Lu: En plus d'être le bâtard de la grande famille de sang pur Maryweather tu deviens aussi une pute.

B: Je me demande si ce sale traître à son sang te trouve à son goût.

Les Serpentards commencerent à rire méchamment.

Lu: Bella, tu vas pouvoir lui demander le voilà !

Je choisis de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux. Les deux autre Serpentards que je connaissais pas me saisir chacun un bras. Je voulus prendre ma baguette mais il m'était impossible de l'atteindre. Les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent, Sirius en tête du groupe. Bellatrix s'avança avec Lucius vers eux.

Lu: Quand on parle du loup !

B: Je me demandais si tu avais trouvé bonne Maryweather.

Je sentis le regard des Maraudeurs sur moi. Je baissa les yeux, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Je me débattais dans un dernier espoir, mais les deux Serpentards resserrèrent leurs prises. La douleur était telle que je me mis à genou. Ma tête me lança, ma respiration était saccadée.

Si: Lâchez là !

Lu: On dirait qu'elle était bonne. Deux tares vont bien ensemble !

J et Si: Stupéfix !

Lucius et Bellatrix se firent projeter quelques metres plus loin.

R* baguette en main*: Je vous conseille de la lâcher !

Les deux Serpentards me lâchèrent et partirent et courant. Sirius et James s'approchèrent de Lucius et de Bellatrix toujours à terre.

J: Cassez-vous !

Si: Approchez-vous encore d'elle et je vous tue !

Lu: Je te rappelle qu'elle habite chez les Malfoy. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire !

Remus s'approcha doucement de moi.

R: ça va ?

Je ne pouvais même pas répondre, trop occupée à retenir mes larmes. Ma tête allait imploser. Je ne savais pas si c'était des larmes de douleur, de rage ou de tristesse. Remus m'aida à me lever ou plutôt me leva.

je fus rapidement prise de vertige. Remus voyant que je perdais l'équilibre me rassit. Je m'accroupis contre le mur, la tête dans mes bras. J'essayais de me calmer. J'entendis James et Sirius s'approcher de moi.

James murmura si ça allait, il eut un silence. Je sentis quelqu'un s'abaisser à ma hauteur puis une main sur mon épaule.

Si: Je suis vraiment désolé...

Sa voix me fit l'effet d'un choque. Je me libera de son étreinte au même moment je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Il était la cause de tout mes problèmes : je le déteste !  
Je me leva, il était hors de question que je pleure devant lui. En m'aidant du mur je m'éloignait des Maraudeurs. Il fallait que je retourne dans mon dortoir me coucher. Je titubait et manqua de tomber. Des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière moi. Sirius me rattrapa par la taille.

Sa: Lâche moi Black !

Si: Non, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Sa: Occupe toi de tes affaires !

J: Te laisser seule n'est pas raisonnable.

R: De plus je suis préfet.

Si: De toute façon je te demande pas ton avis. De gré ou de force on va à l'infirmerie.

Sirius et James me prirent chacun un bras. A mi-chemin mes jambes lâchèrent, ma tête était en train d'imploser. Sirius me porta pour le reste du chemin me semble-t-il car je finis par perdre connaissance.


	5. Chapter 5: Balade nocturne

J'ouvris les yeux aveuglée par la lumière de l'infirmerie. La douleur était partie à mon plus grand soulagement.  
Je remarqua Severus, le nez dans un livre pour ne pas changer et Lily qui était appuyée contre la fenêtre. Severus leva les yeux de son livre.

Se: Comment tu te sens ?

Sa: J'ai connu mieux mais ça va. Merci.

Un silence se fit alors que Lily s'approcha du lit. Un combat commença entre ma tête et mon coeur ? L'un me disait que c'était en partie de sa faute et l'autre me criait de lui pardonner. Severus lui jetait des regards noirs alors que Lily prit une inspiration.

Li: Je suis désolée...

Se: Il y a de quoi !

Sa: Severus...

Li: Tu as aussi ta part de responsabilités ! Si tu m'avais pas insulté de... de... SANG DE BOURBE !  
S: Comment oses tu ! Sanga n'a rien à voir avec notre dispute !

Sa: Arrêtez s'il vous plaît. ça ne va rien changer de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

Severus ouvrit la bouche je lui jeta un regard suppliant. Lily semblait dans ses pensées.  
Après un long silence je demanda.

Sa: On est quel jour ?

Se: Mardi et il est euh... dix-huit heures.

Il y eut un nouveau silence interrompu par Madame Pomfresh.

M. P: Vous vous êtes enfin réveillée. Vous vous sentez comment ? Et pas de cachoteries !

Sa: Fatiguée, mais ça va.

M. P: Ce soir, je vais vous donnez vos cachets et faire votre piqûre. Sauf si vous voulez vous la faire toute seule.

Sa: Je vais me la faire toute seule. Merci.  
M.P: J'imagine, après tout vous souhaitez devenir magicomage !

Elle me sourit avant de partir. Je savais qu'elle s'était retenue de me dire son dianostique devant Severus et Lily et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Li: Tu as quoi ?

Je resta silencieuse. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je n'étais même pas fichu de trouver une réponse sensé et mentir n'en parlons même pas. Severus vint à mon secours.

Se: Laisse la tranquille ! Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire !

Li: Rien ! C'est juste que ma meilleure amie est restée quatre jours dans le coma. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir !

Se: Et moi j'estime que tu te conduis bizarrement avec "ta meilleure amie".

Je vis les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes avant qu'elle ne parte en courant de l'infirmerie.

Sa: Tu y es allé fort...

Se: Et toi pas assez.

Je soupira.

_ Pov Lily_

J'en peux plus, Severus a fait déborder le chaudron ! Je marche vite à travers les couloirs. Je ne peux retenir mes larmes. Je m'en veux d'avoir ignoré Sanga. Je m'inquiète pour son état de santé. Au début je pensais que c'était moi qui m'éloignait d'elle, alors que c'était elle qui s'éloignait pour une raison que j'ignore. J'arrive enfin dans ma salle commune.

J: Salut Evans !

Pour mon plus grand malheur, la tête la plus enflée de tout Poudlard s'approcha de moi. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Je me dirigea vers mon dortoir mais James me fit barrage.

J: Tu as pleuré ?

Li: Laisse moi passer !

J: C'est à propos de Sanga ?

J'hésite un instant puis je hoche la tête.

Li: C'est...c'est juste que je m'inquiète. Je me suis comportée comme une idiote ! J'ai rien fait pour l'aider...

Je ravala un sanglot.

J: Tout le monde fait des erreurs, c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut te condamner. Si je peux t'aider n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir.

Cette phrase fit un déclique dans ma tête.

Li: Justement je vais avoir besoin de toi... ce soir.

J: On devrait déjà commencer par sortir ensemble avant d'agrandir notre famille.

Li: Même pas en rêve !

Je ne pus m'enpêcher de rougir alors que lui se mit à rire.

Li: Je dois aller à l'infirmerie.

J: Pourquoi ?

Li: Oui ou non ?

James posa sur moi un regard sérieux. Un silence s'installa.

J: C'est d'accord.

Li: Rendez-vous ici à minuit pile.

J: Que c'est romantique. J'aurais droit à un baiser ?

James me regarda avec un regard plein d'espoir.

Li: Crève.

J: Au moins j'aurais essayé !

_Pov James_

Minuit moin cinq. Je me lève de mon lit sans faire de bruit.

Si: Tu vas où ?

Pas si discret que ça finalement.

J: Rendez-vous romantique.

R: Avec Rusard ?

Personne ne dort le soir ou quoi ?

J: Avec Lily.

Sirius se redressa d'un coup.

Si: Sérieux !

J: Pourquoi tu es si choqué ? Je suis un tombeur !

R: Je crois que tu as rêvé Cornedru. Rendors toi.

Je soupire. Ma fierté venait d'en prendre un coup.

J: Lily m'a demandé de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie en fin d'après-midi.

R: Pour quoi faire ?

J: Je sais pas... Elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

Si: On vient avec toi.

Un ronflement se fit entendre.

R: On emmène Peter ?

J & S: Non !

J: Il va nous faire prendre et Lily va m'en vouloir toute sa vie !

Si: Tu vas loin là.

R: Bon allons y. Je prends la carte.

J: Oui, mais prends pas ma cape.

Si: Sinon nous serons obligés de la faire taire à jamais ! Mouhahaha !

R: Okay, tu as trop forcé sur le jus de citrouille Patmol.

Lily nous attend devant la cheminée. Nous sortons discrètement de la salle commune baguette en main. Sirius et Remus ouvre le chemin avec la carte alors que je reste seul avec Lily derrière.

J: Tu veux me prendre la main ?

Li: Même pas en rêve !

Un grognement se fait alors entendre. Lily m'attrape le bras. Un grand merci à patmol !

Li: C'é- c'était quoi ça ?

J: Aucune idée.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, alors que tout est calme. Seul un lit à gauche est occupé par Sanga, les rideaux son tirés. On entendait son soufle régulier. Lily se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Sirius et Remus me regardèrent interrogateurs. J'haussa les épaules. En entrant dans la pièce on vit Lily regarder dans des tiroirs remplis de dossiers.

J: Tu cherches quoi au juste ?

Elle resta silencieuse et se contenta pour réponse de fermer un tiroir pour se diriger vers un autre, sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

Si : Le dossier de Sanga n'est ce pas ?

Li: Oui.

R: ça ne te regarde pas Lily. C'est sa vie pas la tienne !

Li: J'ai le droit de savoir !

J: Oui mais pas comme ça.

Li: Dans ce cas faite comme si de rien n'était et partez !

Si: Tu n'es pas juste pour elle.

Li: Tu es bien placé pour parler !

R: Du calme on va réveiller Madame Pomfresh ou Sanga.

Li: Je suis désolée mais maintenant que je suis ici je ne sortirais pas sans avoir ce que je suis venue chercher.

Je soupire. ça ne servait à rien Lily était têtue. Je m'appuya contre le mur suivis de Sirius et de Remus. Lily chercha le dossier plusieurs minutes l'espoir qu'elle ne le trouve pas m'envahit mais fut vite ballayé quand je la vis triomphante.

_ Pov Lily_

Enfin je l'ai trouvé. J'hésite puis l'ouvre il me semble trop tard pour reculer. Je repris mon soufle puis lus.

Sanga MARYWEATHER

TAILLE: 1m65 POIDS: 57Kg

DIAGNOSTIQUE: Tumeur au cerveau Inopérable (à suivre)

Je ne pus continuer de lire. Mes mains tremblèrent et le dossier fini par terre.  
James me prit dans ses bras alors que Sirius ramassa le dossier. Sous les regards de James et Remus Sirius lut le dossier pour arriver à la même conclusion.

Si: Elle a une tumeur au cerveau... elle est inopérable pour l'instant...

En entendant cette phrase j'éclata en sanglot alors que James me serra encore plus fort contre lui, étoufant mes sanglots contre son torse. Plus personne ne parla pendant le chemin du retour ou James m'avait empêché d'aller réveiller Sanga. J'avais besoin de la voir en vie, de la sentir en vie, de la voir me sourire. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemard.


	6. Chapitre 6: Vérité

-Sanga-

La matinée s'écoule tranquillement. Il me tarde de voir Severus qui m'a promis de m'apporter des livres de la bibliothèque. Dans l'après midi, Severus arriva à l'infirmerie avec une montagne de livres ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à Severus..

- Arrête de me sourire tu vas avoir une crampe !

Quand il fut assez proche de moi, je lui sauta au cou l'entraînant dans ma chute.

- Je te rappelle que tu es en convalescence. Sanga, tu m'étouffes.

- Tu es génial !

- Ça va ?

- Oh oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ah ! Je suis trop de bonne humeur ! Severus me sourit. Toi aussi tu vas avoir un crampe!

- Idiote! Nous rîmes tout les deux, puis un raclement de gorge nous ramena à la réalité.

- Lily... Elle avait les traits tirés et me fixait sans cligner les yeux. Ça va ?

Elle sembla reprendre vie.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ! Severus le sais, j'en suis sûr ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- De... de quoi tu parles ?

- Arrête de faire semblant, je sais que tu es malade !

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle était au courant.  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mon cœur se serra.

- Tu ... tu ne peux pas être malade, tu n'as que quatorze ans... C'est pas juste...

Lily se jeta sur moi.

- Chut! Ne pleure pas... S'il te plait...

Severus resta immobile ses yeux fixaient le vide. Comme le jour où il l'avait appris. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ? Que dit-on, à quelqu'un qui vous aime, lorsque vous allez mourir ?

La journée continua alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans l'infirmerie. Un peu plus tard, Madame Pomfresh me rendit visite.

- Je voudrais vous parler...

- Vous pouvez le faire devant eux...

- Bien. La tumeur se développe...C'est ne pas une si mauvaise nouvelle. Si elle continue et à se développer nous pourrons vous opérez. Bien que ça devient dangereux... Je vais vous donnez un traitement plus puissant pour la douleur et vais devoir vous garder en observation pour voir les effets des médicaments sur la tumeur. Continuez à vous battre !

- Merci...

Madame Pomfresh lui sourit avant de s'éloigner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par dangereux ?

- La tumeur est une masse qui se développe, elle appuie sur le cerveau et crée une pression qui l'abîme. Elle peut créer une hémorragie ou une paralysie... Je ne peux pas me faire opérer car elle est trop petite et on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il risque de se produire si on me l'enlève...

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Lily et Severus quittèrent l'infirmerie. 


End file.
